


Chat! Olympus

by OfThornandRose



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Humour, Multi, They cause chaos, all the gods have a group chat, no real plot, text chat, the three idiot kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfThornandRose/pseuds/OfThornandRose
Summary: Just a collection of everyone’s favorite Gods and their text chat shenanigans
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	1. Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @bird_teeth
> 
> Its rated M for language and content? Its more my brain dump of chaos so enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drugs? Its mentioned as a joke but ill put it as a warning anyways

_Poseidon created “Kingly Things”_

_Poseidon changed participants names_

Broseidon **:** Yoooooooo what’s up!!

ThunderMan **:** Eyyyyyy!!!

Angry Blueberry **:** I Hate you both.

_Angry Blueberry changed name to “Hades”_

_Brosideon Changed “Hades” name to “Angry Blueberry :(“_

_Angry Blueberry :( left chat_

_Broseidon added Angry Blueberry :( to the Chat_

Angry Blueberry :( **:** I do not need to be bothered with your antics, im at work

ThunderMan **:** You’re no fun 

Broseidon **:** Yeah really big bro, listen to your young brothers! We miss u!!!!

Angry Blueberry :( **:** No

_Angry Blueberry :( changed name to “Hades”_

_Later that day_

ThunderMan **:** Impromptu brother dinner, _@hades_ you’re hosting no complaints, be there at 6

Broseidon **:** Aww yeah! I’m bringing the snacks cause we know our older brother got the booze :)

Hades **:** I don't have a say in this do I.

Broseidon: No

ThunderMan **:** No

Broseidon: :)

Hades **:** Fine.

_The next day_

Hades **:** Please remind me to NEVER leave you alone in my house while I go to work, how did you two get all the curtains in my house

Hades: IN THE POOL

Hades: THE LITERAL POOL, ITS FILLED WITH CURTAINS

Hades: THE POLITE THING TO DO WHEN SOMEONE LEAVES YOU UNSUPERVISED IN THEIR HOUSE WHEN SAID GUESTS HAVE A MAJOR HANGOVER IS WHEN WOKEN UP TO GET A RIDE HOME! NOT PUT ALL THE CURTAINS IN THE POOL! 

Hades: LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL

Broseidon: Looks like someone’s mad :(

Hades: NO SHIT

ThunderMan : _attachment 2 photos_

ThunderMan: Our best shots

Hades: You used the curtains as DRESSES?!

Broseidon: We were mermaids bro!

_Hades saved two photos from ThunderMan_

_Hades changed “Broseidon” name to “Curtain Fish 1”_

_Hades changed “ThunderMan” name to “Curtain Fish 2”_

Curtain Fish 1: What

Hades: You two owe me new curtains, and enough drinks till I forget this happened

Curtain Fish 1: But you have to say we look good

Hades: You two look ridiculous

Curtain Fish 2: You have enough money, go buy your own damn curtains, and last time I checked, curtains can be washed?

Hades: Well last time i checked i wasn't the one who used curtains as dresses for mermaid photos? And while curtains can be cleaned nothing can wipe the memories from them, it looks like you were nude under them, nothing can come clean after that. 

Curtain Fish 2: By that logic you’ll need a new living room couch

Hades: EWW GROSS 

Hades: You’ve defiled my poor furniture its the least you can do

Curtain Fish 2: No

Hades: I'll send the photos to all the olympians 

Hades: _attachment 1 image_

Hades: One click and they are sent, replace my dirtied furniture and i won't send them

Curtain Fish 1: Do it

Curtain Fish 2: NO

Curtain Fish 1: I looks hot as hell send them

Curtain Fish 2: NO DO NOT SEND THEM

Hades: oops my hand slipped 

_One new notification on “ Gods of Olympus ”_

Hades: _Attachment 2 images_

Ares: OH MY GODS

Athena: That is a sight I did not need to see today

Hestia: I am concerned 

_Ares, Hera, Hermes, and many others saved two images from Hades_

Hermès: ASDFVSDGHUPWIGH

Thanatos: Did...did you just keysmash in the official Olympian chat?

Hermès: Sorry luv <3 this is just too funny

Artemis: Stop flirting please

Hermès: No <3

Zeus: Hades i am going to smite you

Poseidon: Damn who’s that sexy green fish

Hades: Do it

Hades: You won't

Hermès: oop Hades snapped y’all

Zeus: I will

Hades: You won't 

Hades: :)

Hermès: Hades really said “ :) ”

Thanatos: We can read 

Hermès: It's the “no humor” for me _@Thanatos_

Hades: You and Posideon owe me for the couch and curtains

Nemesis: So this was a revenge plot? Nice photos by the way 

Athena: How can you delete things permanently from your memory

Hades: Alcohol

Hermès: Drugs

Ares: Blunt force trauma 

Hecate: A Coma

Athena: Ok Edgelords

_New Notification from “Kingly Things”_

Curtain Fish 2: Hades you are dead to me

Hades: Not like i already was

Curtain Fish 2: I will get you back for this

Hades: What you will be getting me is what i asked for already

Curtain Fish 1: Check the new Oracle post... 

_MERMAIDS!?!? HILARIOUS PHOTOSHOOT LEAKED OF LORD ZEUS AND HIS BROTHER AFTER A DRUNKEN NIGHT IN, CLICK HERE FOR HD VIEWING_

Curtain Fish 1: I look smoking hot

Curtain Fish 2: …

Hades: Ha

Curtain Fish 2: I’m going to get you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think Zeus is planning to get back at Hades?
> 
> Feel free to comment criticism on the chapter, or suggestions/scenarios/inspiration for future chapters. This will be updated sporadically and the length will depend on how far I put the plot into the chat, its more for laughs than a serious fan-fiction with plot. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ofthornandrose)
> 
> Stay safe and have a good day/Night


	2. The Mitochondria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is doing some late night studying, and rants to Hermes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of ~Adult themes~, very brief and non descript
> 
> Also wrote this instead of doing my own personal college Biology work, because I have priorities, and just another mention most of these chapters will not be connected in plot, if there would be a connection it would be very obviously noted so that you don't miss out on any details.
> 
> Details and descriptions of attachments are in parenthesis

_2:34 am_

_Twizzler_

Bubblegum: If I have to read the word membrane one more time I am going to lose it.

Twizzler: oooo~~~~~

Twizzler: Membrane you say?~~ ;) ;) ;)

Bubblegum: No not what you think it is

Twizzler: So i see you're reading some of Eros’ books now eh~~

Bubblegum: Biology, its for my stupid Biology class

Twizzler: Oh its biology alright~~~ ;) ;) 

Bubblegum: _*attachment 1 image*_

_(A photo of a large open textbook, with perfect color coordinated notes and a beat up laptop sitting on persephone’s dark blue bed sheets, a mug of tea is seen in the background.)_

Twizzler: Oh… it actually is class stuff :(

Bubblegum: Dummy :p

Bubblegum: Though im serious i counted the amount of times the word membrane is mentioned

Bubblegum: 35 times! And I only read like four pages!

Twizzler: Don't you have work tmr?

Twizzler: Shoulnt you be getting your beauty rest?

Bubblegum: Says the man who also has work tomorrow but answered my text immediately

Twizzler: touche 

Bubblegum: I have been so caught up on my job that i forgot about these notes due tomorrow for class

Bubblegum: Alright i should probably get back to work

Twizzler: Alrighty! i'll let you work, go be that smarty pants i know you are! <3 <3

Twizzler: Don't die! <3 <3 <3

Twizzler: Also circling back

Twizzler “Miss Petunia” is a WONDERFULLY written book you should unwind a bit after you finish ;)

Twizzler: they have an audio version~

_1 Message from “Hades”_

_Hades_

Hades: Sorry for the late text but the cookies you brought into work today are absolutely wonderful, so thank you for giving me some for later

Persephone: I will NOT be listening to audio porn thank you very much >:(

Hades: excuse me?

Persephone: SugarSnaps, i am so sorry wrong text message

_Twizzler_

Bubblegum: NO AUDIO PORN

Bubblegum: ALSO ACCIDENTALLY TEXTED HADES THAT

Bubblegum: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT  
  


Bubblegum: I WILL BE PASSING AWAY NOW 

Twizzler: SDKJGSKJFDG

Twizzler: YOU DID NOT--

Twizzler: WHAT DID HE SAY

Twizzler: WHAT DID HE SAYYYYYYYYYYY

Bubblegum: “Excuse me?”

Twizzler: Why is he texting you at this hour????????????

Bubblegum: He was thanking me for the cookies I brought into work today. 

Twizzler: ohohohohoho~~~~

Bubblegum: This mess is still your fault

_Hades_

Persephone: I am SO SO SO sorry about that!

Hades: It's alright, though I can’t say I'm not intrigued on who that message was actually for.

Persephone: Hermes was teasing me

Hades: Ah that makes sense

Persephone: I am glad you enjoyed the cookies though :)

Hades: Yes they were wonderful! :)

Hades: I might also ask, as a friend, why are you awake at such an hour?

Persephone: Ah! Schoolwork caught up to me and I am cramming to get it done

Hades: If work is too much for you, you can reduce your hours

Persephone : I don't know, I heard the boss is pretty strict 

Hades: I’m sure he would make an exception for you

Persephone: It's a thoughtful gesture, but I truly am fine with my work hours

Hades: Alright, but if you do ever feel overwhelmed don't hesitate to ask

Persephone: Same to you, i also can't help but ask why YOU are up very late. 

Hades: Ah, it's just my typical insomnia

Persephone: Ah, alright, well i do need to get back to work,

Persephone: And if you do ever need someone to talk too i'm always available, 

Persephone: Tell your dogs that they are all good boys and girls, I'll see you tomorrow!

Hades: I will, and i'll see you tomorrow! Good luck with your studies!

Hades: *attachment 1 video*

_(The video is of Hades recording his dogs as he tells them all that Persephone says that they are all good boys and girls, they bombard him, tails wagging and the phone is dropped to the floor. Hades’ laughter is heard over the chaos. The video ends with Hades’ leaning over to grab the phone, his cheeks are slightly flushed and he is still laughing, smiling from ear to ear )_

_Persephone has saved one video from Hades_

_Twizzler_

Bubblegum: I don't think my heart can take this anymore

Bubblegum: HE IS TOO SWEET

Bubblegum: He sent me a video of him and his dogs, he was laughing, oh my gods his laughter

Bubblegum: It now lives rent free in my brain forever

Twizzler: Somebodies in love~~

Bubblegum: I think i might be

_ <3 <3 Eros <3 <3 _

<3 <3 Eros <3 <3: You tell Hermes but not meeeeee????

<3 <3 Eros <3 <3: Cinnamon I feel betrayed

<3 Cinnamon <3 : Tell him what

<3 <3 Eros <3 <3: Don't play dumb to me, i felt that wave of love from the other side of Olympus

<3 Cinnamon <3 :Ugh fine, yes i did, I'm sorry i didn't tell you first, I was just previously talking to him

<3 <3 Eros <3 <3: Ill be over there in a minute, you're telling me everything

<3 Cinnamon <3: Can i tell you another night?? i have schoolwork!

<3 <3 Eros <3 <3: No can do, Love waits for no man, now open the door before i break in

<3 Cinnamon <3: Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, this one was very fun to write!
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions feel free to comment them down below, if not I love reading all you your guys' comments, and I'm glad everyone enjoys this, its nice to write more mindless self indulgent fics sometimes. 
> 
> If anyone also wants to drop by and say hi I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ofthornandrose) where you can find some of my artwork that I post, and other nonsense  
> 


End file.
